


I Love You, But For Once I’m Too Afraid To Say It, So I Wrote It In A Song! By Ibuki Mioda

by warriorblood1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: A Song Is Given, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, oh yeah this is a secret santa gift!!!, owo, wlwdanganronpa2018ss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorblood1/pseuds/warriorblood1
Summary: Ibuki has a crush, and for once, she’s keeping quiet. ...Not for long.





	I Love You, But For Once I’m Too Afraid To Say It, So I Wrote It In A Song! By Ibuki Mioda

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is a secret santa gift for @uselessprotag on Tumblr! I hope you like it. Happy holidays! :>

Ibuki Mioda was not one for quiet words and heartfelt love confessions. She was one to scream her feelings from the rooftops for the world to hear, to announce her affections in the hallways and classrooms and right in front of paparazzi.

 

That being said. A certain nervous nurse had won her heart, and this time, Ibuki couldn’t find it in herself to be loud about it. It wasn’t because Mikan was a girl; she had dated plenty of girls before. Boys too, but girls more often. No, she was quiet for some other reason, but she wasn’t sure what it was. She refused to believe it was nerves, or real, actual love. Ha. No way.

 

But she had written a song.

 

Ibuki immediately began by shredding on her guitar, at which point everybody in her small audience who wasn’t already covering their ears for their dear lives began to do so, not that she noticed. She scream-sang at the top of her lungs and all around had a grand old time.

 

Once the song was over, she looked to her audience and grinned shyly. “Soooo. Whaddaya think? Is it good enough for her?”

 

The audience, which consisted of Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, Sayaka Maizono, and Kaede Akamatsu, tried to suppress their grimaces. Only some succeeded.

 

Kaede was the first to speak up. “It was a really… unique song, Ibuki. Your music always is very… recognizable.” She offered an apologetic smile. “But don’t you think it’ll startle Mikan with how loud it is?”

 

“Kaede’s right.” Mahiru spoke up. “Mikan is very easily startled. I’m sure she’d appreciate a song, but… this doesn’t really seem to be to her taste.”

 

“I don’t know why you want to date her so badly.” Hiyoko piped up, pouting. “I bet she smells gross and sweaty.”

 

Not a moment later, Ibuki and Kaede were both standing over Hiyoko. “All women are  _ queens,  _ Hiyoko!” There was a beat, and then Ibuki began laughing. “Anyway. Mikan is  _ not  _ gross, in any way, shape, or form! She is beautiful and I  _ love  _ her, and-!” She cut herself off, face reddening. “Back on topic! Ibuki wants to know what Sayaka thinks!”

 

All eyes turned to the one girl who had yet to speak up. She hummed for a moment. “From what I heard of the lyrics, they sounded very heartfelt and sweet. Maybe you should sing it to her acapella?”

 

Everyone voiced their agreement and turned to Ibuki, the one person who looked unsure. “Uh.. heh… I-Ibuki’s not sure if she can do that… She hasn’t sung acapella since she was in her band.”

 

“You have a great voice, Ibuki.” Mahiru patted her on the back. “You’ll sound great!”

 

“You could practice in front of us,” Kaede suggested with a smile. “And if you’re still uncomfortable, we can sing with you at first. We could even start off with a piano, and then slowly get rid of it. Step-by-step, you know?”

 

Ideas were tossed around, and the group decided that they would go with Kaede’s idea, starting right then and there.

 

It started out as a disaster. Ibuki kept trying to go at a much faster tempo than would fit with the song. On top of that, it turns out that Hiyoko, while being a great dancer, isn’t a great singer, and she kept tripping up everyone else. Eventually she stormed off in frustration and Mahiru went with her, in hopes of calming her down.

 

Once they managed to get Ibuki to slow down and enunciate a bit, Sayaka and Kaede found that Ibuki had a quite beautiful voice. She seemed embarrassed almost, to be singing with a soft piano accompaniment, rather than her usual eccentric guitar shredding. Soon enough, they had gotten rid of the piano, and then Kaede stopped singing along, and Sayaka… and then it was just Ibuki, singing her heartfelt love confession-ballad to Mikan; nothing but her voice.

 

When the song ended, Kaede and Sayaka applauded and cheered so loud that a teacher in a classroom across the hall came in and told them to quiet down. They did, and then Ibuki jumped down from the stage, smiling shyly.

 

“Do you… think I’m ready? To sing to Mikan?”

 

The duo hugged Ibuki and tried to reassure her and calm her nerves. “You’re gonna do great.” “Knock her dead! But, uh, not literally.” “Whenever you’re ready, that’ll be the right time.”

 

Ibuki left the music room with her guitar slung around her back, mumbling the lyrics to her song as she walked. Eventually, she found herself outside, in the snow. And out in the snow, tripping over her own feet, was none other than Mikan.

 

Ibuki immediately felt nervous, and that was a feeling she did not like feeling. At all.

 

Instead of doing anything, Ibuki found herself watching Mikan brush the snow out of her hair and look around the area. Mikan’s gaze settled on Ibuki, and the musician felt shivers down her spine. She was pretty sure they weren’t from the cold.

 

Ibuki and Mikan walked towards eachother, meeting near the fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

 

“I-I’m s-sorry you s-saw me fall…” the nurse stuttered out an unnecessary apology. Ibuki put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

 

“Dontcha worry. Ibuki’s sorry she didn’t help. But, uh…” She held her breath as she looked into Mikan’s eyes. Now or never. “Ib… Um. I have something for you.” She rushed her words and took a step back.

 

Mikan was confused and a bit worried. “O-Oh? A present? Oh, uh, sorry for assuming you would have a gift for m-”

 

“Mikan! Stop! It is a gift! Uh, sortof. But it’s definitely for you! I.. I wrote it myself. And um. I’m gonna sing it for you.” Ibuki cleared her throat, and tried to ignore Mikan’s worried look.

 

_ “Hiding behind the corner, watching your long hair flow past my eyes, _

_ It may be cut all jagged but I still think it matches your pretty eyes, _

_ You’re the one that I want to hold and kiss, _

_ And maybe someday I’ll kiss your other set of lips! Oh~ yeah, my baby! _

_ I can be your guitar hero, and you can be my pretty nurse, _

_ We’ll travel the world together until I know where we should settle, _

_ And then we’ll make out by the light of the fire and let our passion speak for us! _

_ Oh, my lovely nurse, I love you, but for once I’m too afraid to say it, so I wrote _ __

_ It in a song! I hope you hear it, and understand it, so my love for you is clear! _

_ Oh, my lovely dear.” _

 

Ibuki opened her eyes and looked at Mikan. “Uh. Heh. I, uh. Do you like i-”

 

It was Mikan’s turn to cut Ibuki off. “Is that really true?”

 

“Is. What true?”

 

“The song. You’re the one I want to hold and kiss? I can be your guitar hero? We’ll travel the world together? ...I love you?”

 

Ibuki swallowed down nothing, feeling her face warm. She simply nodded.

 

Mikan had tears in her eyes. “Nobody… N-Nobody has ever said that about me… not even as a-a mean prank…” She stepped forward until her and Ibuki were mere inches apart.

 

“I… I-I think I love you too, Ibuki…” she mumbled, not looking at the musician, feeling like her moment of bravery was over.

 

Ibuki, however, felt like she was walking on air. She tapped Mikan’s chin up until she could see her pale purple eyes again.

 

“Can I kiss you?” She whispered. Mikan merely nodded.

 

The kiss was brief and sweet, but it felt like even the snow had stopped falling for them in that moment.

 

Then, the new couple headed inside for hot chocolate, and to get started on their list of places they wanted to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll let you imagine how the song goes. :>


End file.
